Earth, Water, Fire and Air
by Justagenericusername
Summary: The Kidnapping of a Time-line: PART 2! After my life is turned upside down by a strange nameless man, I am sent to train to learn to defend time itself! Rated for language and violence. (Find part 1 on my profile.)
1. You are kidding, right?

**AN: I understand that many might not know of this world and have decided to give a little bit of background, just enough to give you understanding in case you want to see the show yourself. If you already know skip this bit and enjoy the chapter!**

 **So the Avatar world is one where there are people with the ability to manipulate the four elements, they are called "benders". The opening sequence pretty much explains what is going on during the show so you can either youtube it at this point to see all the cool bending in action, or read what she says below.**

 **"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."**

 **Which after the first episode changes to: "A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."**

 **This is set AFTER the TV show finished so the world is at peace again (no spoilers regarding how etc.)**

 **I only own my story and OC, the world and characters are not mine in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Georgia: Welcome back guys! Or girls, or peeps, whichever you prefer. I am sorry to say that my _super_ _friendly_ companion has departed for now, but will return . . . eventually . . . hopefully . . . but more on that another time.

Anyway, this is part two of my story. Just wanted to say thank you to the wonderful people that have followed my story so far! It's appreciated, Tanjamusen and Fable Linked! The latter of which also reviewed with tips for me, which were very much needed, so thanks.

* * *

 **You are kidding, right?**

* * *

I felt an invisible force pull me through a vortex like scene, when suddenly I was yanked in a different direction, then I found myself being spat out from the portal in the middle of nowhere. ' _Where the heck am I?_ ' I thought to myself as I stumbled to a stop, ' _infinite dimensions means I am incredibly unlikely to know where I am…_ '

I saw a small building in the distance near the base of a smallish rocky mountain and set off towards it, after opening my storage portal to pull out my backpack. Buildings mean people, so it's probably the best place to head for, and it would look strange to have no travel bag in such a rural area.

It took me about 10 minutes to reach the surprisingly large and ornate doors that I knocked on, hoping the owner was in. I was hugely surprised when a young teenager answered it, but what surprised me more was that I knew exactly who it was! But that's impossible. That world can't actually be a real place. It's a story! A TV show! "Hello," the tattooed boy answered brightly with a smile, "how can I help you?"

I got over my initial shock quickly to respond, "hi, um, I'm looking for a place to stay for a while, I'm travelling and I felt a pull towards this building, like I'm, uh, supposed to be here." ' _Totally pulled that out of my arse, but I hope he buys it, they are into all that spiritual stuff here_ '.

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully, a slight frown of concentration appearing on his usually bright face, "come on in." He opened the door fully and stepped to the side to let me in, as I entered the building I asked if there was anyone else here, he told me that there was a group living here and they were in the other room. He guided me through a Japanese style house to a room at the back of the building. It was obviously the eating area of the house (not sure if a kitchen-diner room is the right thing to call such a place in this world), as there was a cooking area along the far wall with a double door leading outside on the wall to the left of it and a large table took up most of the centre of the room. Around the table sat a group of young teenagers.

I instantly recognised them; Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko. Yes, from that cartoon show on TV when I was a kid. Avatar Aang introduced them before asking what my name was and why I was travelling in this area, to which I responded somewhat truthfully, simply stating that I had been sent away to find a teacher to learn how to defend myself.

"Are you a bender?" asked Katara.

"I have no idea."

"Were any of your relatives benders?" Sokka questioned.

I took a second to think about an answer that sounded vaguely normal and came up with, "I was adopted so I wouldn't know."

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment before he put a hand on my shoulder, "we can help you find out if you can bend if you want".

I thought about it for a second, "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Great!" Aang beamed with joy, "when do you want to start?"

"Err, now I guess," I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Come on then," he said walking out a door on the other side of the room that led back outside. I left my bag behind and followed to find myself facing a large expanse of field with the mountain directly opposite the house. The rest of the gang followed out behind me until Aang stopped and told me to sit down, as I did the benders each sat in front of me and Aang said, "we don't know which element you can bend so we are going to test all of them."

"We have done this many times before so don't worry," Katara reassured me.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

Zuko surprised me by speaking up to say, "first we will try fire as it is the simplest to test. I am going to produce a flame, I want you to concentrate and try to make it flicker, move or grow."

"Okay."

He produced a flame in his palm and held it out to me, I turned slightly to face him head on and concentrated on the flame, willing it to move. After a few moments he asked me, "do you feel anything?"

"Nope."

"Try focusing some anger towards it and channel your energy."

I tried to do as he asked and still zilch happened, "I guess fire isn't my element," I suggest jokingly.

"Try water next," Katara said brightly, "it's the opposite of fire and you seem to have a gentle personality."

"Eeerm, not really Katara," I said, slightly hesitant to say she is wrong seeing as she was trying to help.

"Duh!" Toph exclaimed slapping her forehead, "that's the question we should have started with!" The others looked questioningly at her, she ignored them and turned to me, "what kind of personality do you have?"

I stopped and thought for a moment, "I would say I am quite violent, stubborn, forceful but kind too" I assuredly inform them, "why do you want to know?"

"Good question Toph. She wanted to know because a benders ability often matches their personality." Katara smiled, "it sounds like it would have been a waste of time you attempting to water bend-"

"Too right!" Toph interjected excitedly, "she sounds like my kinda girl. Sorry Twinkle Toes, you are still the one and only airbender. Follow me Georgia." She gets up and walked towards the mountain, as I did the same Katara smiled and wished me luck while Aang told me to be stubborn with the earth and hold my ground. Sokka helpfully added that if it turned out I couldn't bend, he would gladly help teach me how to use his boomerang.

When I reached Toph she had carved out a boulder from the side of the mountain and placed it a couple of feet in front of her. "I've started you out with pure rock as it's easier for you to start with," she informed me, "I want you to move this boulder. But first take off yours shoes, you want the best connection to the Earth as you can get."

"Cool beans," I said without thinking, earning a questioning look from Toph but no comment thankfully. I kicked off my shoes, trying to remember what I can from the cartoon, and positioned myself in front of the boulder with a wide and sturdy stance.

"How did you know to do that?" Toph asked.

"Do what?" I questioned with confusion.

"Take up a stance like the one you are in?"

To which I replied, "logic really. I mean, I am trying to shift a large chunk of rock, I'm going to need a stable base to do that. Be stubborn and forceful with the earth, right?" After all I couldn't exactly tell her, 'oh yeah, by the way, I watched your lives on TV as a kid and saw you teach Aang how to do it.'

"Right," Toph said slowly. I faced the rock, focused and thrust out with both my hands and mind. "Try again." I did so with no better results, resulting in me groaning in frustration. "Keep going, it will take a few tries," she reassured me.

"Third times the charm," I muttered as I repositioned myself slightly. I refocused and threw everything I had at the rock, yelling loudly in my head for it to move. The boulder toppled over and hit the ground with a small thud.

"Well…" Toph said slowly, "you're one of the quickest to pick up on it yet. Well done. It seems you are a natural."

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up properly again.

"Put your shoes back on and let's go tell the others," she paused while I re-shoe my feet and then walked off back to the house. I followed letting the information I had just discovered sink in slowly, ' _HOLY SHIT! I can earthbend!_ ' I never really thought I would be able to do it, so it was quite a shock for me.

By the time we walked back into the house I had managed to pull myself together and was calm. "I was right!" Toph proclaimed loudly upon entering, "we have an earthbender on our hands." This, of course, was followed by congratulations from everyone and inquiries as to how we weren't gone very long. "I've rarely seen someone pick it up so quickly, it took her three attempts to make the boulder fall over!" Toph explained with a lilt of awe in her voice. I silently laughed at the irony of the comment coming from the greatest earthbender this world has ever seen, "she is a natural earthbender it seems. Potentially a powerful one too..." she trailed off staring at me.

At this everyone turned to look at me and I started blushing and avoiding eye-contact, I don't really like being the centre of attention if I can help it. Keen to move the conversation on, I asked when training will start. "Tomorrow, early tomorrow," Toph said, "so get lots of sleep tonight."

"Speaking of, I will show you where you can sleep," Katara motioned for me to follow her so I picked up my bag and was shown to a small room I would call my own while staying here. I soon found myself on a comfortable bed in some PJs for the first time since the beginning of my ordeal and as a result fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Georgia: Man, I forget what it was like before I could earthbend... It's become a big part of who I am now. Honestly, I've always been grateful I found these guys as early in my journey as I did :) Anyway, there you have it folks! The beginning of part two. Hope you enjoyed! Fav and review, pretty please!


	2. Rock, dirt and boulders

**AN: No you aren't going crazy, this is now in past tense rather than present. And I haven't suddenly switched for this chapter - I have changed the whole story, if you check out the other chapters they are the same. Sorry if it causes any confusion or annoyance - after reading reviews and figuring out it works better for the story I changed it. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Georgia: Hello again! So...um...I don't really have much to say this time, except thank you to Mpowers045 for following my story!

*shrugs* I suppose the only other thing to report is that Altaïr still isn't back... Which is kinda concerning, but he is an assassin so can handle himself. If he doesn't turn up soon I might have to go looking for him. Hopefully it won't come to that. Anyway, read on! :D

* * *

 **Rock, dirt and boulders**

* * *

I woke up with a start, Toph screaming in my ear demanding that I wake up. I did so reluctantly with a groan, I've never been a morning person, and swatted at her face mumbling for her to go away. "No. Get up. We have training to do," she curtly told me as she ripped the covers off me. I moaned again and curled into a ball to try and retain some warmth to fall back asleep. "Nuh uh," she said dragging me off the bed.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming," I moodily stated. She dropped my legs, informing me I have 5 minutes. "Stupid bossy blind girl," I muttered.

"I heard that!" I heard her yelling from somewhere inside the house, "I'm blind, not deaf!"

"What a shame," I shouted back at her. To be honest it was easy to forget that the mouthy earthbender was blind, she used her earthbending to see seemingly as flawlessly as any sighted person, in my opinion. I finish getting dressed before walking to the kitchen, nabbing some bread and butter to eat as I passed through.

I went outside to see her in the same place at the base of the mountain as yesterday, waiting impatiently for me, so I walked over munching my simple breakfast. As I reached her I was told, "training today will be move that boulder as much as you can," that boulder being the one I made fall over the day before. "Take your shoes off and get to work."

"Okay," I sighed and walked over to it, I untied and kicked my boots off, took up my stance and began work. Over the next few hours I trained hard, until I was able to move the boulder in every way I could think of by mid-afternoon. Toph had walked off once I managed to gain some ground in moving the boulder further after about an hour, apparently I had bored her, so I was by myself and bored by this point. I decided to start experimenting. Half an hour passed, I could break the boulder into multiple smaller boulders. Another hour goes by, I was moving all the mini boulders at the same time. Forty-five minutes of practice later and I could hurl these mini boulders at the mountainside. ' _I'm really getting the hang of this,_ ' I thought to myself proudly as I stood admiring my work.

"Did I tell you to do that?" a voice said loudly from just behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin and make an embarrassing eep like sound of surprise. "No, I didn't. And while you might have figured out some little tricks, you failed to feel me walking up to you."

' _Guess I'm not doing that well,_ ' I thought dejectedly to myself as my shoulders slumped. Out loud all I said was, "sorry Toph. I got bored and you left, I-"

"So you keep practicing what I told you!"

I turned and faced her determinedly, "you left for hours Toph! I wanted to test my abilities so I decided to try some things out. I'm sorry that it diverted from what you told me to do, but I got fed up of doing the same thing over and over. Once I got the hang of what you told me it started to come more easily to me, so I tried some new things."

"Show me." So I did. I took a large chunk of rock out of the mountain, floated it away from the mountain before breaking it into smaller pieces and moving them around in a circle, then making them fly over towards us and go in circles around us a few times, before flinging them one by one from the circle against the side of the mountain. "Impressive but I asked you to move it in as many ways as you could and you have not."

I grunted in acknowledgment and carved out another piece of rock moved it left, right, up, down, spun it around vertically, moved it in circles, spun it around horizontally, rolled it along the ground and spun it around on the ground. "There," I said with a hint of sass, "happy now?"

"You missed one," she flatly told me.

"Wait, I did?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face.

"Yes," she told me solemnly, "but it was to be expected." With the boulder still on the ground she raised a mound of earth under it and moved the earth that was under the rock.

"Oh . . . I didn't think about moving the earth," I said slumping my shoulders.

"It's fine."

Feeling the desire to get back in her good books I asked, "how was I supposed to know that you were walking up behind me?"

"You need to see with your feet-"

"I need to what now?" I suddenly found myself on my ass when Toph sent a raised mound of earth at me to topple me over. "HEY!" I complained.

"Don't interrupt me then. I was about to explain." She walked over and lent me a hand to pull me to my feet again whilst explaining, "you need to use earth bending to feel the vibrations of the earth. I'm not really sure how to explain it because it just comes naturally to me, seeing as I've been doing it all my life".

I brushed myself off, "feel the vibrations in my feet. Got it." I said nodding once to confirm my understanding, a pretty pointless exercise given the fact she couldn't see me.

"Just give a try," Toph then started walking in circles around me and told me to try and feel the movement through the earth. I took up my stance and tried and feel her footsteps. After a few minutes I thought I could start to feel her and voiced as much. "Right, now close your eyes," I hesitantly comply, hoping she wouldn't decide to spring a surprise attack as training. As if knowing exactly what I was thinking, I heard her scoff, "and don't worry, I'm not going to attack you."

"Yeah, well, I don't know that do I?" I muttered under my breath.

"Again. Blind. Not deaf." She stated flatly, "just keep your eyes closed and try and feel where I am".

There were a few moments of silence as I attempted just that, until I was fairly sure I could pinpoint her. "You are there," I said assuredly, pointing to where I believed she was.

"Not quite," came her voice from . . . wait, to my right? I thought she was directly in front of me! I opened my eyes, that confirmed exactly how wrong I was. ' _How did I get that so off?'_ I mentally face palmed. _'Some earthbender I am,'_ I sarcastically told myself.

"Damn," I said dejectedly.

"I think we will stop there," I turned to see her smiling at me, "you have done well today. Don't expect to learn it all in one day. Be pleased with your progress, you are learning at a far faster rate than I expected."

"Thanks Toph" I grinned, finding my spirits lifted, as I put my boots on and quickly tied them up.

We walked back to the house where Katara had cooked us a delicious dinner that we demolished quickly, afterwards I helped clear up and then sat outside stargazing whilst rooting around in my head to try and figure out more about this chip and what it does. I reached inside my mind and started to 'click a few buttons' until I stumbled across a folder that contained all the music that was on my iPhone when I was kidnapped, ' _what the hell is that doing in there'_ I wondered silently. I "search" a song and "select" it, which caused me to jump out of my skin for the second time that day because the song started playing . . . if you can call it that. With no speakers or headphones of any sort existing in the universe and the strange way it sounded to me, I concluded that - in the same way that man spoke to me - I was hearing the music without _hearing_ the music. I I could listen to music inside my head.

' _That. Is. SO. COOL!_ '. I found the button that was "skip" and 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling started playing, a personal favourite of mine, as soon as the lyrics started I was singing along quietly, so I didn't disturb the others, but the chorus started and I couldn't help it, I sang it at the top of my lungs.

"…Somebody shine a light,

I'm frozen by the fear in me,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And shatter me,

So cut me from the line,

Dizzy, spinning endlessly,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And shatter me."

The instrumental began and I started dancing, blissfully unaware I was gaining an audience.

"…SHATTER ME,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And SHATTER ME!"

By the end of the song I was out of breath and then I heard clapping from behind me, I turned to see the household minus Zuko (probably brooding in his room) on the balcony. ' _Shit,_ ' I thought. My singing wasn't exactly great so I imagined they weren't too pleased to hear what probably sounded like me strangling a cat. "Eeeerr . . . hi there. Sorry if I disturbed you," I said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem," grinned Sokka, "I found it very entertaining. Did you write that yourself?"

"...kind of," I replied, realising that it was the only answer that was acceptable, "I had some help."

"It sounded good," said Toph, "you sing?"

"Not really," I replied, "just in my spare time. I really enjoy singing, that's all. I'm not good at all," I told them. "I'm going to go to bed now if that's okay with everyone." I don't stop to hear their answer as I hightailed it to my room. ' _Well that was insanely embarrassing'_ I thought to myself as I got myself into my PJs. ' _Oh and_ _ **great job**_ _at blending in Georgia,'_ I berated myself as I climb into bed, ' _well done. Way to go,_ ' mentally shaking my head. I sighed deeply and went over earthbending movements in my head as I fell asleep.

* * *

Georgia: Hope you enjoyed, see you all next week!


	3. How to be a better earthbender - train

Georgia: Hello again! *smiles* So what's new, lemme see... Well Altaïr got back the day after my last entry, *glares off to the right* after scaring me half to death. Bad Altaïr.

Altaïr: *growls from off screen* I'm not a dog, do not scold me like one.

Georgia: *scoffs and turns back to face the camera* Anyway, no new followers since last time sadly, hopefully I'll get some new ones soon. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **How to be a better earthbender - train**

* * *

Thankfully Toph chose not to wake me up as rudely as yesterday, although I must admit I was easier to get out of bed that day. I was ready to train and learn what other cool stuff I could do! As soon as I was dressed in my usual attire, I raced to the kitchen and grabbed some food. I wasn't 100% sure exactly what it was, but munched it whilst walking to the base of the mountain. As I wasn't not sure what I was eating I was grateful it didn't taste of much, it meant I could eat it without really thinking about the ingredients. For all I knew it could be brains or something!

So rather than think about it, I decided to admire the view instead. It was so beautiful and picturesque . . . green grass fields stretched for miles around the gang's little home, a small forest of darker evergreen trees stretched for at least 2 miles on the distance to the right side of the house. Directly behind the house stood the grey mountain that was easily 15000 feet high and snow-capped as a result, backed by a cloudless bright blue sky and a perfect orange sun beaming down on us all. It brought a large smile to my face as I walked along taking in the scenery. Time travel wasn't so bad if I get to see places like this...

I arrived at the mountain before Toph, apparently she still needed food, so I de-shoed and warmed myself up a bit, taking some rock, splitting it into at least 5 smaller pieces and throwing the chunks back at the mountain a few times. I sent out a locating earth wave every few minutes, until I felt Toph come up behind me, so I was prepared for her to yell in my ear this time.

"GOOD MORNING!" was bellowed right into my left ear, and I didn't even flinch.

' _HA!_ ' I thought smugly, ' _didn't get me this time!_ '. What I actually said was, "good morning to you too, Toph," calmly and quietly, as I brought the last few rocks I hadn't managed to throw gently to the ground.

She walked round in front of me, "good, you knew I was coming this time, I assume?"

"Correct," I said with a smirk on my face. After a second I realised my smirk is wasted on the little blind girl, so wiped it form my face.

"Well done. Learn from your mistakes," she nodded in approval.

"Okay. In which case could you please teach me how to move the earth today, I think I'm okay with rock," I politely inquired.

"Okay. Moving earth is, at its base level, the same as moving rock. You have to keep a strong stance, be a rock yourself, the difference when you are doing what I did yesterday is that you aren't taking the rock out of the earth, the earth is lots of small pieces of rock and you are trying to move it all together. You have to hold it in the form that you want, otherwise it will crumble to dirt."

I scrunched my face up and made a small "huh" of confusion so she told me to just try. "Trial and error . . . I can work with that," I mused taking up my stance and getting a feel for the earth and how different it was. I can see what Toph meant when she said these things are difficult to describe, if I had to describe what I was feeling I would be at a complete loss of what to say, so I'm not even going to attempt to. Just know it's different from rocks, more malleable. I managed to raise some earth under my feet and grinned proudly at Toph at my achievement. She praised me and then decided to spend the day with me - this time instructing me on various ways to manipulate the ground around me.

After a while my mind became restless and so I put some mental music on to train to, I selected Imagine Dragons' two albums and found I could work a little better with it playing. One thing you should know about me is I LOVE music, if I can listen to music whilst doing something I will. I anticipated that my future would involve this lovely feature being used _a lot_. I practiced and practiced and before I knew it we had practiced the whole day away, only noticing how late it was getting or how tired I was when the sun began to set.

"You are slacking Georgia!" Toph scolded me.

"Err . . . Toph . . . it's kinda late now, the sun is setting, I'm tired." I tentatively pointed out to her.

"Wait, it is?" she gave me a confused look, "huh. That will do for today then." She began walking back to the house in an annoyingly energetic fashion, "lets head back." I pulled my boots back on and trudged behind her, wishing wholeheartedly that it wasn't as far to walk as my limbs felt like lead after all that training. "Hurry up!" she jovially yelled from ahead, "I'm hungry!"

I muttered a string of curses under my breath before telling her, "keep your hair on! I'm coming. I'm coming," as I attempted to walk a bit faster.

She gave me a confused look before questioning, "why would my hair be off?"

"Don't worry about it," I deflected quickly, hoping she didn't think about my odd sayings too much. I don't know much about the rules I was supposed to be following, as the freaky man that started all this crap didn't exactly tell me much. But it was safe to assume from the many books and TV shows I knew, that I needed to keep the whole thing under wraps - nobody could know the truth about me or what I was doing. "Come on, I thought you said you were hungry," I said quickly to divert her attention, "I'll race you back," and sprinted off towards the house.

"Oh you are ON," is fired back at me and she sped up. After a moment Toph used the earth as a kind of conveyer belt to speed herself up and rode a wave of earth to soon breeze past me and beat me back to the house. My competitive nature screamed at me to fight back but my logic told it to shut up and deal with it because I needed to distract Toph. Not easy when upon my return my loss was rubbed in my face by a smug little blind girl; who used that fact to rub it in even more. I grumbled, but accepted my defeat and trudged into the house, turning off my mental music as I go.

' _Hmm, "mental music", guess that's what it's going to be called now, good a name as any I suppose_.'

Toph followed behind, crowing about her victory as I slumped dejectedly into a chair at the table. That is she did so until Zuko got fed up and exasperatingly said to her, "Toph, stop gloating. You are probably the best earth bender in the world, of course you beat her, she only started learning two days ago."

Toph opened her mouth to respond but I butted in before she could utter a sound. "Besides, I didn't even use earth bending. Speaking of, how did you do that . . . earth moving . . . thing?" I asked scrunching my face in confusion. I had no idea how she managed to get the earth to move her faster - obviously I had seen it, but seeing it and knowing how to do it are two very different things.

"I'll teach you tomorrow" she waved dismissingly as she sat down next to me. I mentally sighed, ' _there seems to always be more to learn . . . I haven't even started to learn about metal bending yet and I don't know how much longer I get to stay here._ '

Toph, Katara and Zuko were talking about something or other, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was a _teeny tiny_ bit preoccupied with the terrifying thoughts I was having about when the next portal was going to turn up . . . if it was going to at all. I didn't want to be stuck here! As lovely as these guys were, I didn't want to stay there for the rest of my life… These people better move me on to the next place I'm supposed to be training in and not forget about me. Now I have begun this stupid task, I've got to see it through (I'm a tad stubborn like that). There are people depending on me now. Frankly that's the only thing that was keeping me going . . . that and not thinking about it too much . . . which is exactly what I was doing . . . shit. I shook my head and tried to go back to living in the moment.

"…it would be so tasty," I heard Zuko say from across the table.

"NO! There is **no way** I am going to let you cook again Zuko! You are more likely to poison us than cook a nice meal," Katara insisted from her spot over at the stove.

I looked at Toph and leant over slightly to whisper, "I'm sure it can't be that bad, can it?"

She turned and I see a haunted look on her face before she murmured back, "oh it **was** that bad. Just be glad you missed the last meal Zuko cooked. I swear my stomach is still complaining, and it was over a month ago now!"

Zuko turned to glare at Toph "Hey! I heard that!" he shouted at her. Toph ignored him, continuing like he wasn't there, "just trust me when I say it's best to let Katara do all the cooking," she told me, no longer whispering.

"Erm . . . okay," I responded, slightly unsure as Zuko was _not_ the kind of guy you want to piss off - he's a bit of a hot head. (Haha hot head, get it? Cause he's a fire bender. Sorry, that was a terrible pun.)

Suddenly a bowl of food was placed in front of me and another for Toph, "foods ready," Katara announced, "can you get Aang and Sok-"

"Do I smell food?!" Sokka asked racing through the door.

Katara sighed, "yes, you do. Just get Aang then please, Toph."

"Okay," Toph says, as she opened her mouth again I noticed the smirk on her face, guessing what was coming next I hurriedly put my hands over my ears as she yelled at the top of her lungs "TWINKLE TOES! DINNER IS READY!" I winced at the pained expression on the faces of those who didn't cover their ears.

Before anyone could comment on Toph's method of informing Aang that dinner was ready, the grinning boy came rushing in to sit down at the table. "Looks great Katara" he said staring hungrily at the bowl in front of him. As soon as everyone was sitting down with food Katara told us to eat up.

Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone was too hungry to talk, and once I'd finished I asked to be excused, bidding everyone goodnight as I got down. "You are going to bed already?!" Sokka asked bewildered, "but it's not even that late". I tiredly told him that I'd had an exhausting day training and I was too tired to stay up any longer, an explanation he begrudgingly accepted (secretly I think he just wants to hear me sing again, which is NOT going to happen), so I headed to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

As I drifted off to sleep I thought about my family. I wondered what they were up to these days, probably just going on with normal life - my brother would be starting sophomore year soon. I wondered how he was liking high school in America - it was very different after all. Did he miss me? After all we didn't get along too well before I left.

That's when I was hit by a wave of sadness, what had they been told about me? Was I missing to them? Had they been told I was kidnapped by a gang or something? Or maybe I was missing presumed dead? My eyes flew open, 'o _h my god!'_ I suddenly had a terrible thought, ' _what if they buried an empty coffin for me?!'_ I tossed and turned on my hay stuffed mattress thinking it over, which was even the worse situation for them? I couldn't get such thoughts out of my mind for a long time. In short . . . I did not sleep well that night.

* * *

Georgia: *looks sadly into the camera* Sorry to end on a sad note. I'm trying to stay true to everything that happened to me and life just isn't sunshines and rainbows. Anyway, the next day is happier - I promise! So, until next time my friends. *halfheartedly waves as screen goes black*


	4. Falling with style

Georgia: Good day my faithful readers! After Altaïr returned I managed to write two chapter since last week, yay, so sent both to Justagenericusername at the same time. Now, she has brought to my attention that I should probably explain the set up that is going on here. *sheepishly rubs the back of her neck* And that I should have done this earlier. So, *claps hands together* explanation time!

Basically, Justagenericusername is my . . . how do I say this . . . medium? Scribe? I'm not sure, but put simply - she is just posting my story. I am sending her the chapters of my life as and when I write them, and she posts them on the site. This is for security reasons - so Altaïr and I cannot be tracked by anyone (this will become clear later in my story). As for everything being said right now, each file I send has a video attachment - that Justagenericusername transcribes - to prove that we are both alive and it is me sending this story to her. It was difficult to convince Justagenericusername that I was an actual person to begin with and she was only contented after seeing visual proof. Now, I send video updates each time as she is concerned for my well being and wishes to know how we are doing. It also allows me to clarify any miscommunications and helps me communicate with my readers - you lovely people. Not to mention it helps my sanity **a lot**. Altaïr is a . . . difficult companion at times.

Altaïr: *shouts from a distance* I am not!

Georgia: *turns around* You so **are**. Now shh, I'm busy. *turns back around to face forward* So, now that's explained it should help Justagenericusername write these parts a little clearer, and clear up any confusion you guys have *smiles* Now, on with the story!

* * *

 **Falling with style**

* * *

I awoke to the sun streaming through the window of my small bedroom, ' _guess I'm up early today, not surprising after last night to be honest,'_ I thought as I stand up and stretch. I took the chance to actually look at the little room I had been in for the past few days, there wasn't much to it, a plain bed in one corner with a small side table between it and the door, a shuttered window opposite it and a large chest sitting at the bed's end. It was quite a calming room, with a colour scheme of cream with light green accents.

I changed into a fresh set of clothes, deciding to wear a white t-shirt rather than the usual black today but don't bother with any shoes, turned on my mental music once again and wandered out to my little training area. After having a really cool dream the night before there was something I really wanted to test out, the idea of an earth hover board.

The sun was barely up so I figured I have a while before anyone else would be awake, giving me plenty of time to practice. I began testing by gathering a bunch of earth and making it just hover there for a while, which doesn't take too long to ace. Sometimes I found it suspicious how quickly I was picking this stuff up. I guessed it had something to do with me being from an alternate universe and/or watching the show since I was a kid, maybe I learnt the technique through watching it on TV? I'd always wanted to be able to earthbend. Or maybe it was just that my mind works differently then those in this dimension? Who knows . . . but I had the feeling this wouldn't be the end of how different my abilities were from the earthbenders here.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and brought up some earth to hover again, only this time I moved the earth underneath me so I could stand on it. I opened my arms out for balancing both the earth and my body whilst keeping a wide stance. It went well . . . for about 20 seconds, after which I fell to the ground because it was too high or was too heavy or difficult, either way I couldn't hold it. I fell down on my ass and cursed violently. "Shit! Why didn't that work?"

I picked myself up and dusted myself down before attempting it again. This time I lasted a minute. "Hmm," I mused to myself, "I guess it was just too much too fast. The more I do it the better I'll get." I kept trying until I could hold it for a steady 10 minutes at about 5 feet off the ground, "yes!" I shouted with glee, thrusting my fists into the air in triumph with a grin on my face, "I did it!"

There was a loud 'smash' of a lump of earth hitting the side of the mountain, causing me to jump out of my skin and spin to face the house. I saw Toph in the distance waving me to come over, so I raced back, trying to do that earth thingy she did yesterday with little success. By the time I reached Toph I was gasping from the effort of running and trying to earth bend at the same time. "Food," she said simply before turning and walking inside. She seemed mad at me for some reason or other . . . I wasn't not sure what, so I turned off my music and followed. I went to my room and opened my portal to switch out my boots with my non-running trainers, and slipped them on.

Once we were sitting down and starting to eat she suddenly leant forward and pointed a fork accusingly at me and said curtly, "what was that?"

I froze with my fork in my mouth before slowly pulling it out and swallowing, "what was what?" I asked carefully.

"That thing you did just then," she glared at me.

"Eat?"

Toph slammed her fist down on the table, "don't get smart with me Georgia! What was that you did with the rock? I could see you just fine and then the earth and you vanished for ages before coming back down. What. Happened?"

"Oh. That," I said slowly. ' _I guess I was right; my abilities aren't normal,_ ' I thought to myself before responding to her question. "I levitated the earth, like you do with a normal projectile, only this time I did it so I was standing on it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I could use it as a form of transport, a bit like the earth thing you did yesterday."

Toph leant back in her seat to a normal angle, she stayed silent for a while so I resumed my eating, eyeing her carefully in case she decided to lash out again. Finally, she said, "it's called an earth wave. Only high level earthbenders can do it, so don't expect to be able to any time soon. But what you were doing . . . that . . . that has never been attempted before. You want to . . . fly through the air on earth you have levitated yourself?"

"Yeah," I said carefully, "I think it could be cool."

"Well, you are welcome to try but I don't know how far you will get, I can only see the Avatar being able to do something like that," she said to me somewhat condescendingly. "Most normal level benders can only propel themselves upwards, and you would probably need to be a bender of high skill to be able to levitate the rock with you on it. I'm sure all you managed was to propel yourself up on the rock."

I was hesitant to disagree with her but I wanted to know everything I could to help me achieve this, so pressed on to say, "erm no . . . I managed to levitate the rock while I was on it for about 10 minutes."

Toph's mouth hung open in disbelief, "that's . . . that's impossible. You have only been learning for three days, you shouldn't be even close to advanced enough to be able to do that!"

I slumped down in my seat, head hanging, as I muttered, "I don't know why I could do it. I don't pretend to understand how this works." I could see Toph thinking for a moment about what I had said, during which I just sat quietly eating my breakfast until Aang and Zuko walked in. ' _Greeaat,_ ' I thought, ' _now there is an audience to witness my strangeness_.'

I broke the silence to greet them, which they returned before Aang asked Toph what was wrong. "Just thinking about something Georgia suggested," she replied, pausing before continuing, "Aang, have you ever thought about using the earth as a kind of flying transport?"

Aang paused his food preparation for a moment before responding that no he hasn't and asked why she wanted to know. I explained to him how I believed it would be faster than walking and less effort than the earth wave Toph demonstrated yesterday. After a few moments discussion the earthbender and Avatar came to the conclusion that there is no way it could work for me, not without being the Avatar. "Oh . . . okay," I begrudgingly accepted, ' _I guess I can't do it'_.

Toph then said, in response to my earlier mumbling, that I needed to understand earth bending and so explained to me the mechanics of earth bending. She explained that earthbending expresses the aspect of neutral jing, which involves listening and waiting, and requires decisiveness; when the time comes to strike, it must be done without hesitation or uncertainty. If an earthbender lacks determination, the earth will not respond to their will. She also explains to me that being connected to the earth is also an important aspect of earthbending in both spirituality and power, as it enables the transfer of kinetic energies into bending for fast and powerful moves. In addition to this she told me about how there were some very very rare benders who did not need to use physical movements to bend, and if I came across one to be very careful.

I finished my breakfast listening intently while the others filtered in and joined the table, also listening in on the conversation. Once Toph was finished I query, "but I don't understand why my idea wouldn't work, surely the only limitation to your bending is your imagination? I mean, Toph, it was impossible to bend metal until you thought about it and decided to try, and I'm not even trying to manipulate a different form of earth." I received stares from everyone in the group. I felt a little uncomfortable but held my ground, I wanted to be able to do this.

Surprisingly, it was Zuko who broke the tense silence that followed my question, "well . . . she isn't wrong. What you test your bending to do is up to you Georgia, and I must say you have the most potential of any bender I have seen in a long time, your mind and will is strong. So maybe you can do this thing you want with the earth, maybe you can't. I believe that how far you go with your bending is based upon your personal limitations, each person is born with their own level of potential." He paused for a moment to think, "from what I have seen yours is exceptionally high in manipulation, but maybe lacking in power. So do not give up, keep testing what you can do."

With that said Zuko stood and left the table, leaving everyone in a state of awe, for the very reason I voiced, "I think that's the most he has said to me since I arrived."

Sokka mutely nodded with agreement before muttering, "I guess good old uncle Iroh's wisdom rubbed off on him over the years."

"It seems so," Aang agreed quietly. We sat in stunned silence for a while longer before I became restless, so I got down from the table to try my idea some more.

I reached the base of the mountain and shuffled my music whist kicking off my trainers, but before I could try anything Toph was there telling me she needed to teach me metal bending still. Metal bending was difficult, it took me the rest of the day before I could manipulate any kind of metal, but the strangest thing happened, once I figured out how metal bending worked it was easy. I could reshape the metal into anything I wanted and within an hour of figuring it out, I was making swords out of lumps of metal before turning it back and then into a crown. Toph praised me and informed me that this is how it usually works with metal bending, slow to start with but once it's understood comes reasonably quickly.

"I'm going to go back to the house now, feel free to keep trying your levitating rock transport idea." She then hesitated before saying, "and . . . I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled, I just couldn't understand what you did, can't see remember?" giving a slight smile at the end.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "it's not a problem Toph, I understand that it freaked you out, I'm sure I would've too if I was in your shoes, don't worry about it," I tell her firmly. I snort with laughter and said to her, "when I get stressed or freaked out I get _super_ sarcastic and sassy, which irritates a lot of people. So I totally understand your reaction, so lets just forget it happened." She paused for a moment before agreeing and going back to the house to leave me be. As I was hoping to be flying around by the end of this I opened my portal up, picked my shoes up and threw them into the storage.

I then took up my stance again and pulled up just enough rock to make a small surfboard, I hovered for about a minute before testing the water and moved it left and right. Shifting my weight didn't seem to do much beyond making the movement easier, it seemed that it had to mostly come from my bending control and therefore hand movements were what controlled it. I set down again to regain some strength, thinking _'next time. Next time I'm going all out'_ as if reading my mind, the next song on my shuffle was a power song of mine – Sun is Shining by Axwell_Ingrosso – and as the lyrics started I carved out a board in front of me and jumped onto it sitting there for a moment.

The beat started and I shifted left and right a bit, slightly nervous as the song builds up and decided to go for it on the drop (what can I say, music builds mood). I breathed in and out slowly, waiting for it with butterflies in my stomach, ' _I hope this works'_. The song rose, I focused on the board, it dropped and I just went for it. I thrust my hand behind me and use my bending to propel myself up and forwards. The board leapt forward with a speed I was not anticipating, I had to change my stance to a classic boarding stance and crouched slightly to stay on the board. And I was flying.

The feeling was exhilarating and I knew I made a good decision to wait for the drop because combined with the song, this felt FANTASTIC. I felt like a superhero. The wind whipped through my hair as I flew around the house, I pulled it out of the usual ponytail to make the most of it. I dropped the board to fly just over the ground and as the song built for the major drop I sped past the house yelling, "I DID IT!" at the top of my lungs. As the song dropped for the final time I flew up into the air again and turned tightly to go back towards the house to fly past everyone that had run outside to see me, mouths agape at me flying through the air. "WOOOO!" I yelled as I sped back to the ground to stop in front of them.

I hopped off my board with a large grin on my face. They were congratulating me when Sokka asked, "what is that sound?"

"What sound?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Then the base of "Sail" started in my head, but . . . I could feel the vibrations in my feet - and apparently so could the others, as they were staring at the ground in concern.

"What's this about a . . . 'sail'?" Aang asked confusedly. In that second I realised what had happened, I had somehow managed to make the song from my head . . . vibrate into the ground, or however I you can describe this. I had made the ground into a giant speaker, the vibrations of the music inside my mind was being transferred into the earth through my bending, meaning that everyone else could hear (and feel) my music too. I quickly figured out how my bending did it (don't ask me to describe it, I really can't) and stopped the music from pouring out of me.

It was at that point I thanked whoever is responsible for luck, because as I was about to open my mouth to try and explain, I see a portal open out of the corner of my eye. I had absolutely no idea how long it would stay open so hurriedly said to them, "I don't know, but I've really got to get something quickly," and sprinted to my room to pick up my bag - mentally cussing myself for being an idiot and leaving it in my room rather than putting it in my storage portal. I grabbed it scanning the room quickly for anything I might have left, seeing nothing I shoved it into my storage portal and ran back to the others.

I skidded to a stop in front of them and hurriedly but sincerely said, "thank you guys **so much** for taking me in and helping me learn about bending, it means a lot to me," smiling at them all. I then turned to Toph and gave her a quick hug as she can't see my smile, "and Toph, thank you for being an amazing earthbending teacher, I won't forget anything you taught me and I promise I will work on my bending every day." I can feel myself running out of time, so quickly say thank you to Zuko for his wise words about my abilities, to which he looks surprisingly bashful.

"Georgia, remember what I Zuko said, you are skilled in manipulation but lack power, work on it!" Toph firmly orders me.

"I will. Promise. Goodbye everyone, it was great to meet you all, thank you again, but I really must leave now."

They all looked slightly confused at my sudden departure but everyone managed to say goodbye, Aang and Katara even said it was great to have me here, before I smiled at them one last time and ran off towards the portal mentally praying I hadn't been too long. Ironically as I was running to the portal 'Run Boy Run' started playing in my head, I mentally laughed as my feet pounded against the grass. I reached the portal and I was in such a rush that I didn't even notice that rather than the normal swirling grey, it was gold this time. I jumped through the vortex and wondered what strange dimension I would be taken to next.

* * *

Georgia: So there you have it. I met the Avatar and his gang, hung out with them and was trained by them. They were pretty cool. But now it's time to move on to the next dimension, so I'll see you all there!


End file.
